


Stasis Trap Prank (Gone Wrong)

by Danzo



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Merlin being the typical asshole he is, and this happened., hey why not make a reunion chat for the trio after jim n claire left for nj, i was motivated after reading hell has good wifi so i just thought, lots of crytyping, lots of cursing whoops, reunion au thing, sort of ooc, yup. definitely ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzo/pseuds/Danzo
Summary: Aka, a post season three thing with the text chat template. Shenanigans ensue with Merlin being an asshole.





	Stasis Trap Prank (Gone Wrong)

> **User(s) [Eternalknight™️] has created "Reunion chat**

 **Author's Note:**

> this is what i post after a month of not doing anything  
> nice  
> tumblr: @thelefay


End file.
